Bullies, Black Eye, and Singing, oh my!
by 14AmyChan
Summary: I wrote this on not a lot of sleep. so it's completley random. Rated for language


_**14AmyChan: Okay, so I was bored, I had time, and I felt like making a story that did it's own little tanget thing. *^_^***_

_**Phineas: So, you were only half awake when you wrote this?**_

_**14AmyChan: pretty much… *^_^***_

_**Isabella: good enough for me.**_

_**14AmyChan: please enjoy! *^_^***_

Phineas lay underneath the tree in his backyard like any other summers day. Ferb was with his girlfriend for now, leaving Phineas with nothing to do but think. Think of all the ways to seize the day. Think of all the inventions he could try—and fail—to create in Ferb's absence. Think of a certain neighbor of his that now sported a left black eye.

_No_ Phineas thought, trying to keep his mind distracted from that event that happened only a couple of days ago. _There was nothing I could do…_ And yet the fact made his stomach queasy and his head boil. He simply wished he could have stopped all of that mess before it began…

Phineas flopped down on the ground, deciding the cool grass would help cool his brain down from the not-too-welcome thoughts of helplessness. He closed his eyes and realized that everything that was going on in his brain was wearing him out. He decided that he needed to seize the day today. Somehow. Carpe Diem, right?

"What'cha doin?" a familiar voice broke through the sixteen-year-old's unpleasant thoughts. It was a voice that would usually make him smile with all his heart. Yet now, that smile held a tiny twinge of guilt beneath its happy façade. She always noticed it, yet she still usually tried to get him to realize it wasn't his fault and that he couldn't have stopped it from happening.

"I'm layin on some grass" Phineas kept his eyes closed as he answered the teenage girl he'd known for so long. Without looking, he could tell you that she was wearing her normal pink blouse and white skirt with a pink trim. She was probably wearing her favorite tennis shoes, too. And she'd have some of her hair pulled back and connected with a pink bow similar to what she wore when she was ten before it joined the rest of her hair cascading down her back. She wouldn't have a lot of makeup on. Maybe a touch of lip gloss, but Phineas didn't know for sure. He'd never actually asked. "What about you?" he inquired, noticing that she wasn't talking after a little bit. Mentally bracing himself, Phineas opened his eyes to look at her.

Isabella looked exactly like Phineas expected her to. From her outfit to her shiny lip gloss, it was there. What Phineas didn't quite expect yet was that her black eye had finally healed completely and her face was now devoid of any dark color. That instantly made Phineas feel loads better, but something still wasn't quite right.

Phineas could tell Isabella wasn't as confident as she had been for the past few days. She looked skittish, afraid. Instantly, Phineas was on alert. His eyes snapped all the way open from their drowsy state and he stood up. He placed a hand on Isabella's forehead and noted how it felt warm and clammy.

"I'm…" Isabella started to say before she got cut off by a rude voice from inside the house.

"HEY!" the voice bellowed, sending Isabella flying to behind the tree. Phineas looked over at his best friend as she mouthed _I'm not here_. Something told him this was something related to what had happened about a week ago. Turning his attention to the front yard, Phineas saw something that surprised him.

Phineas saw a car outside Isabella's house and recognized it immediately. It was Jacob Bradley's car. The car of the star quarterback on the football team. Phineas had met him once, and it wasn't pretty. All he had done was offer a new strategy that could have won them the season, but the senior had refused it. He had said, among other things, that the football field was no place for a bunch of wimpy nerds. After that, Phineas had heard that the head of the cheerleading squad (Isabella) had come up with a cheer especially for the quarterback.

"_We've got brains, we've got smarts,  
We've even got the fine arts!  
To us, football ain't a stress  
Because our plans are the best!"_

Anyone who knew about what happened between Phineas and Jacob—which was everyone in the school—burst into a round of laughter. Everyone except Phineas, who— as we all should know— was too oblivious to realize what was going on. The humor, however, wasn't lost on Jacob, who knew exactly what the childish rhyme referred to. Unimpressed by the chant and humiliated by the laughter, Jacob still tried to play his best. The result was the loss of the playoffs due to a fumble by the quarterback.

A few weeks after that, Phineas kept seeing Isabella hide in random places around the school. At first, he had no clue as to why. When he asked the cheer squad, all he got was something about a bully's revenge. He'd gone to ask Buford about it, but the sixteen year old had nothing to say about it other than "remember the thumb war, but ten times worse". After that, Phineas was left completely in the dark.

Until a few weeks later, that was.

On the last day of school, Phineas and Ferb were waiting outside the school for Isabella so they could walk home. As they waited, they heard some people whispering.

"I heard she got hit hard…"

"Right now she's in the nurse's office…"

"How are they ever going to let him back on the team…?"

"They're not, he got expelled…"

"So how's she doing, she _is _head of the cheering squad…"

"I'm sure—"

Yet Phineas didn't need to hear anymore. He'd gathered enough information and now it was time for him to see what had happened himself. Before his brother could stop him, Phineas darted right back into the school and straight to the nurse's office. He had to know if it was her the students had been talking about. Finally, Phineas made his way to his destination after many "excuse me"s, "sorry"s, and "coming through"s.

And there she was.

Isabella was sitting up on the bed sporting a black eye. The instant she saw Phineas, however, she tried covering it up and giving him a smile.

"Hey Phineas" she said, a slight wince from her left side. "What'cha doin?" she asked as he crossed the room in a few steps. Gently and silently, he eased her hand away from her eye. Sure enough, her left eye sported a shiner. It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours old. He wondered how long she'd been in there for and, more importantly, who had done this to her. He felt an unfamiliar emotion start to seep into his veins. He had trouble processing it until Isabella placed her hand on his.

"Don't worry about this" she tried comforting him, which only made him feel worse. He felt like he should have been able to do _something_ to stop this from happening. Why was he feeling so protective about this? "You couldn't have stopped him with the way he was acting" Isabella's attempt at comforting still made the boy feel worse. And even more, some guy had beat up _his_ Isabella. Phineas mentally stopped and backtracked. Since when did he think of Isabella as _his_?

"Who's he?" Phineas asked, and everyone was shocked by the first words he had spoken since entering the room. Ferb had just entered the room when the question was being asked, and even he could not mistake the venom in his brother's voice. His voice was shaking, and the only time it did that was when he or someone close to him was hurt.

"It's not important" Isabella said quickly, still trying to cover her eye. "What's important is that no one's too hurt and this thing'll go away in about a week!" Isabella's confidence made Phineas' newfound fury go down a little bit. _She's right_, he rationalized. _She's going to be all right_… and like that, he decided to force a smile on his face every day until her eye was back to normal and this entire thing could become a memory.

Pulling himself to the present, Phineas was about to ask what the quarterback was doing at his neighbor's house when he noticed something about the boy's hand. It was curled in a fist. And shaking. Something about that made Phineas remember the feeling he'd felt when he'd first seen Isabella's black eye. Unable to help himself, Phineas went over to the former quarterback to see if there was anything he could do.

"Hey, are you feeling all right?" Phineas asked, calling the attention of the boy who was two years his superior. Instantly, Phineas felt like he was being put on the spot when the eighteen year old stared him in the face. Seeming to forget about what he was just doing, Jacob just stomped over to Phineas, who was waiting to see if they could talk this all out.

"What is this, a pity party?" came the unexpected and somewhat sarcastic response. Phineas widened his eyes in shock. He was just trying to help… "I don't need the pity of a nerd like you!" Jacob spat at Phineas' feet. Literally. Phineas had to move so his new shoes wouldn't get saliva all over them. Do you know what was _in_ saliva?

"I'm just trying to—" Phineas started before he felt his feet getting lifted off the ground. Before he knew what was happening, Jacob had thrown him back into his own backyard. Phineas skid to a stop beside his tree and was too dazed to get up. What had just happened? Had he done something wrong?

"You. Did. Not. Just. Throw. Him" came an angry voice from behind the tree. Phineas shook himself back to reality just in time to see Isabella walk quite calmly out from her hiding spot. Phineas was _really_ confused now. Why did she come out now if she didn't want to see him in the first place? Why did she look so _angry_? Phineas had seen her happy, upset, frustrated beyond all belief, but never this royally pissed off. It was a look that he thought should never be on Isabella's face.

"There you are, you little bitch!" Jacob seethed as he began making his way to Isabella. Before he could take another step, however, Phineas felt himself jolt into action so he could stand between Jacob and Isabella. He didn't know what came over him, he just felt the same way he did when he saw Isabella's hurt eye a week ago. _Why_ did he feel like that?

"What did you just call her?" Phineas asked quietly. It wasn't like him to be quiet about anything. His voice was shaking again.

"I called her a little bitch" Jacob repeated himself, mistaking the trembling in Phineas' voice for fear or shock. "I don't see why it's any of _your_ business, nerd."

"What did she ever do to you?" Phineas asked, looking Jacob right in his hate-filled eyes. He vaguely wondered if that's what he looked like last week. No wonder Isabella didn't like it. It was like there was no soul at all behind those eyes. Nothing besides that hate.

"She humiliated me in front of the entire school!" Jacob exploded, pulling his knuckles together to make a cracking noise. Phineas paid it no heed, he just listened as Jacob continued. "Thanks to her little stunt, I fumbled the ball, let my school down, and lost my rep! I'm damn glad I put a shiner on her face!"

It all clicked into place for Phineas. This was the _he_ who had given Isabella the black eye. Righteous rage filled the teenager's body, and he wanted nothing more than to return the favor and give him a shiner. However, there was something keeping him from doing that. Several things actually. He wasn't a violent person. He always avoided fights. He'd do anything to keep the peace, but that was barely holding him in his place. What really kept him there at the moment was the person right behind him.

Isabella's look when she told him that she'd be alright came back to him. Her outer appearance had told everyone that she really would be all right, but what lay just under the surface had caught his attention. She had been scared, and when she had looked him in the eye, he had seen that fear and hesitation on increase. It was something that had hurt him on the inside. He was physically fine, but it had hurt him to see her look at him like that. That look of fear was what really nailed it for him. He stayed right where he was and continued to stare the quarterback down.

"Get out of my backyard" Phineas demanded. It wasn't loud, but anyone could hear the threat behind it, and the strain as well. It would only take one word and he'd snap, so he hoped that Jacob would just do it.

"Make me" Jacob snarled, believing Phineas to be a weak and wimpy nerd with no potential threat.

He was wrong.

With those two words, Phineas drew his right hand back and slammed the older boy one right in the gut. He wouldn't aim for the face because that would be cheap, and Phineas didn't like to fight anyways, but this was the one little exception. He heard Isabella gasp from behind and decided that bringing the quarterback down was good enough. "Get out" Phineas repeated, hoping that the boy would listen this time.

Thankfully, this time Jacob left. He slowly made his way out of the backyard, glaring and Phineas the entire time. Phineas, in return, did not leave where he was standing. He wanted to make sure that guy would _not_ get anywhere near _his_ Isabella again. Phineas kept glaring at the boy until he was in his car and on his way. Right after that, Phineas' knees hit the grass.

"Phineas!" Isabella yelled, instantly at the boy's side. She placed a hand on his back and noticed that he was trembling. She instantly began moving her hand clockwise along his back, something that her mom had done for her that had helped her calm down in times of stress. She knew Phineas was not a fighter, and she couldn't believe that he had punched the quarterback of the football team in the gut. "Phineas, are you okay?"

Phineas took some more deep breathes. That was the first time he'd ever hit someone. The only time he'd ever come that close before was when he was ten and he and Buford had a thumb war because Ferb had hurt the bully's pride with the Vulcan pinch. And that had ended in good fun when Phineas had been ice creamed on the head. In short, everything he'd ever done had been in good fun or had been to help someone else out. Harming someone was simply not in the boy's nature. And now that he had hurt someone, he was going on the fritz.

Isabella could not see Phineas recovering from this soon, so she brought him to the tree (his favorite place to be ever as far as she knew) and waited for him to calm down. She kept her hand on his back and after a few seconds, she began to sing.

"_Bow chica bow wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow mow mow  
And my heart start pumpin'  
Chica chica choo wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you"_

Isabella stopped singing for a second, but it was enough time for Phineas to pick up where she'd left off.

"**Well my baby's got her own way of talkin'  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin  
But my vocabulary's incomplete!**

**And I know it may sound confusin'  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losin' (**_losin'_**)  
When I take the time to translate**

**Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout"**

At this point, Isabella felt it would be safe to jump into the singing, so she did.

"_**Bow chica bow wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow mow mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chica chica choo wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you!**_

**Well I don't know what to do  
**_(Don't know what to do)_**  
But I think I'm gettin' through  
**_(Think I'm gettin' through)  
_**Cause when I say I love you  
**_(Say I love you)_

**She says I gitchie gitchie goo you too  
**_(Gitchie gitchie goo you, too)  
_**Gitchie gitchie goo you, too  
**_(Gitchie gitchie goo you, too)  
_**Don't need a dictionary**

_**Bow chica bow wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow mow mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chica chica choo wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you!**_

_**Gitchie gitchie goo mean that I love ya,  
Baby  
Baby  
Baby!"**_

At this point, the two simply looked at each other as they waited for Ferb's respected solo to pass. Then, upon giggling, they finished with

"_**Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you!"**_

Phineas and Isabella sat there for a second before they started to laugh at how silly the entire thing was. One minute they were panicking, the next they were singing. What wasn't there to laugh at.

"Thanks, Izzy" Phineas said, his face once again housed the bright and honest smile that Isabella had come to love so much over the years. "I really needed that" he said, grinning some more.

"You're welcome" Isabella replied. She pulled her hand away from Phineas' back and, to her surprise, held it in his own. Isabella could help but blush madly. Though she had lived with her crush on her neighbor for some years now, it didn't mean that she had it completely under control. Instead, she just enjoyed the warmth of his hand holding hers.

"Isabella" Phineas started out, noticing her red cheeks. It was something he'd gotten used to. It was just one of those things she did that made her fun to be around. A lot of other girls at school did that, too, but with Isabella it was different. It made him feel different, but a good different. Isabella's eyes locked on his and he felt like he needed to continue, even though all he really wanted to do was look at her eyes for a few more minutes. "If something's bugging you or someone's hurting you, just tell me, all right? I want to help" Phineas didn't want to beg, but he didn't want something like that to happen again. If he could, he'd find a peaceful means to get Isabella out of trouble. But no matter what, he always wanted to keep her out of messes like that.

Isabella looked down. Phineas didn't realize it, but he'd said something extremely romantic. She knew her cheeks were getting more flushed by the minute and the best she could do was play with the grass at her side so her voice wouldn't give away exactly how she was feeling at that moment. Phineas may be oblivious, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get _this_.

"All right?" Phineas asked, becoming a little worried about her silence. What he did notice was that her face had surpassed light pink and was on its way to becoming beet red. Phineas decided to move her head to face his with his other hand. It seemed like a good idea and he wanted her to face him. "Promise me?"

"I promise" Isabella really wanted to do it. She really wanted to kiss him right there. He was making this such a perfect moment without realizing it. Deciding that it was probably now or never, Isabella decided that today would be the day.

"Phineas" she started out. She knew she already had his attention, but she really wanted to say his name now in case something terrible happened, like if he rejected her. The thought nearly made her chicken out for the thousandth time. Yet the look in his eyes made her stay true to her course. Without warning, she reached up and pulled him closer to her. Before he could say anything, she sealed his lips with a kiss. She wished she could keep him like that forever, but knowing that she had probably freaked out her best friend made her cut it short. Upon seeing Phineas' shocked and red face, Isabella was barely able to murmur "Gitchie gitchie goo…"

Phineas had no idea what was going on now. All he knew was that Isabella had kissed him swiftly yet softly, and then whispered some words that had been engraved into his brain ever since they were ten years old. The thing was, he was supposed to tell her first. Now that she'd done it… _Oh well…_ Phineas thought, squeezing Isabella's hand in reassurance. _Better late than never…_

"Isabella, I…"

_**14AmyChan: that's it, you make your own ending from there. I kind of want to turn this into a prompt…**_

_**Phineas: O.O**_

_**Isabella: Phineas? *waves hand in front of* I think you broke his brain…**_

_**14AmyChan: it's in the job description…**_

_**FANFITION AUTHOR JOB DESCRIPTION:  
Traumatize characters. That is all**_

_**Isabella: O.O**_

_**14AmyChan: and now I've succeeded with Isabella as well. *^_^***_

_**Phineas and Isabella: O.O**_

_**14AmyChan: oh well, please read and review and Carpe Diem~! *^_^***_


End file.
